


Gaming Problems

by saniigo



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gaming, Implied kuroshiro in future chapters, Just two nerds gaming it out competitively, M/M, SaruMi - Freeform, Thinking of adding some more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saniigo/pseuds/saniigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time for the biggest gaming tournament in the world! Yata Misaki makes his way to a tournament called EVO with his good ol' pal, Kamamoto Rikio. While making his way to the tournament, he finds out that he is stuck with not only Kamamoto, but his lifelong rival, Fushimi Saruhiko. The number 1 ranked player in Japan! How will he deal with his rival? Also, will he make it to the top and win the tournament?<br/>(Gaming Au!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was a really dumb au that I came up with while playing smash bros, lmao
> 
> The reason why I thought of this fic was because Jun Fukuyama voices Roy in smash, and you know that Yata's seiyuu is also Fukuyama, heh... 
> 
> I think in all honesty that Yata would main Roy since both characters have red hair, fire powers and have the same voice. Hehe~!
> 
> Also, I think Kuroh and Shiro would make a great commentary duo along with Neko, for some reason...
> 
> Well I hope you guys will enjoy this fic, and please tell me if you find any errors! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

“Damn it! I forgot my controller!” A crimson haired boy shouted out, as he ran back into his apartment. He was worried that he was going to miss his flight to Las Vegas. 

What for? A major, worldwide gaming tournament of course! He was Yata Misaki for crying out loud, one of the top players in Japan for the game, Super Smash Brothers! Although, almost all of the other competitive players know him as his gamertag, Yatagarasu.

After searching his entire apartment, Yata finally found his damned controller underneath his bed. The boy looked back at his apartment before walking out the door.

“Damn it, I made a mess. Ah, fuck it! I’ll clean up when I come back.” He said as he shut the door and locking it. 

“Oi! Kamamoto! Sorry I took so long, I nearly left without my controller.” Yata said, walking towards a black car with open windows. 

“Ah! Yata, you’re finally here. We gotta go to the airport right away. We’re going to miss our flight!” Said a chubby man in the driver’s seat. 

“I’ve heard that there’s a lot of good food in America, I can’t wait to try it out!” 

Yata opened the door to the passenger seat and got in, buckling his seatbelt. 

“You and your food addiction, why does your fat ass eat so much?” Yata asked his friend. 

“E-Eh!? I’ve told you multiple times! Eating food gives me more power!” Said the chubby driver in a surprised tone of voice.

“Besides did you even eat breakfast yet? Our flight is in an hour and we don’t have enough time to-“ 

“I ate, just drive already!” Yata yelled at his chubby friend. 

“O-Okay! I’m driving!” The chubby man pushed his foot on the pedal and off they went, to the airport. 

The chubby man in question is also a smash player, but he isn’t as popular as Yata is. He is Kamamoto Rikio, but people call him Big K. He only plays in small tourneys, since going all over Japan is a bit of a hassle for him, but that doesn’t stop him from being a good Wario player! 

After arriving to the airport, Yata and Kamamoto checked in, went through security and rushed towards the waiting area for their flight. Once the passengers were allowed to board the plane, the duo grabbed their smaller bags and hopped on the plane. Yata examined the plane as he walked past the first class seats. It was a huge jet plane! There was two seats at the end parts of each row, with four seats in the middle of each row. Boy, it was huge! 

“Ah~! It’s so nice to finally be on the plane! I could ask the flight attendant for snacks!” Kamamoto said in a happy tone, walking towards his seat. 

“Kamamoto!” Yata tried to get his friend’s attention.

“I wonder what kind of snacks they’ll have, it’s so exciting!” Kamamoto continued. 

“Oi, Kamamoto!” Yata spoke a little louder. 

“Once I finish my snacks I could relax and watch the mini tv at the back of the seat!” Kamamoto was lost in thought, ignoring Yata. 

“OI, KAMAMOTO!” Yata shouted, gaining some looks from the other passengers. 

“Ah? Yata? What is it?” Kamamoto gave Yata a confused look.

“STOP IGNORING ME AND LISTEN” Yata punched Kamamoto at the top of his head. Seriously, where are the flight attendants? 

“Ow, what is it Yata? You don’t need to be so hurtful!” Kamamoto exclaimed, holding his head. 

“We’re not sitting together. My seat says 132 A, yours says 133 B. You’re behind me, you goof!” Yata explained. He got one of the window seats, nice. 

“Ah…” Was the only words that came out of Kamamoto’s mouth. 

“Don’t ‘ah’ me you idiot! How come we’re not sitting together!?” Yata asked, furiously. 

“You might’ve got your plane tickets earlier than I did. We didn’t get them at the same time.” Kamamoto told Yata. “It doesn’t make much of a difference since we are going to spend about 5 days together anyways! Ah, American food! I hope it’s just as good as Ayumi’s food!” 

“Whatever…” Yata said. At least he got the window seat, right? 

A couple of minutes passed, and the plane was starting to become packed! All of the seats were taken, well except the seat next to Yata’s. He didn’t mind it though. As long as a girl wasn’t sitting there. It would have been an awkward plane ride. Yata looked out the window. He’s going to one of the most biggest smash tournaments in the world! It’s kind of a scary thought though. Yata thought about how far he’ll make it. Is he going to lose right away? No, he can’t lose right away! He’s ranked #2 in Japan. Then again, Americans play more aggressively than most Japanese players and that’s pretty scary. His main, Roy isn’t top tier either. 

“Ah, what do we have here? The guy who loses to me in every Japanese national? How great…” Said a figure standing next to the empty seat beside Yata. 

Yata snapped out of his thoughts to look at who was about to take a seat next to him. It was a dark haired boy with glasses, who was wearing a blackish-dark green jacket and jeans.  
Ah, him. 

Fushimi Saruhiko. The player who’s currently standing at rank #1 in Japan. The man who goes by the name, Subaru in tourneys. The man who used to main Sheik. Who does he main now, anyways? This man was Yata’s lifelong rival. Ah great! 

“Y-You! What the hell are you doing here?!” Yata shouted at his rival. 

“The same reason why you’re here, idiot. I also hope you will stay quiet during this 10 hour flight because I really don’t want to deal with your complaining right now, Misaki” Fushimi groaned.

“Since when did I give you permission to call me by my first name!?” Yata exclaimed.

“You always call me by my first name you dumbass” Fushimi said as he sat down. “Now please shut the hell up, I need to take a nap.” 

“You…” Was the only word Yata could say as he glared at the other boy. Oh man, could this plane ride get any better?

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this soon!


End file.
